Talk:Into the Maw
Strategy for Fathad Zastim * Strategy: Use tank spec (including ward and death prevent from dragon AA), use mitigation gear, use Soulquench Banner and a lot of different heal potions, burn named with Rising Tide and ascensions. * and/or: Get the purple rune Deceptive Discretion (increases in-combat run speed), then run and nuke and root and stun. * or: just burn it in 3 seconds with your normal spec. * or:(Conjuror) send in the tank pet with stoneskins and make sure to cure it when damaged, but otherwise just stand there and cast spells until Fathad is dead. Investigation needed? May need Investigation skill for the case -- 22:07, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :invastigation skill needed!!!!!! ::Thank you for the confirmation! i'll add it to the requirements -- 10:17, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :::I added the Investigation to the requirements and to the step that needs need, to show where/why it's needed. :::Question: why shouldn't be at the step where it's needed? :::-- 18:39, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Investigation isn't needed, two different people confirmed that yesterday on discord: :Sigismund017 - gestern um 14:53 Uhr ::i know im a little behind in quests.. but during into the maw. wiki says (Must have the Investigation (Skill) to investigate the case) ... however, i do not have that skill and was able to interract with the vase and progress to locating the mysterious cult. :Krol (wizard) - gestern um 15:04 Uhr ::you dont need investigation skill :Shariseya (Mage) - gestern um 15:21 Uhr ::you're sure, you don't have it? clicking chest said "investigate" ... if yes, I will delete it at wikia ::investigation skill was from swords of destiny timeline... :Krol (wizard) - gestern um 15:27 Uhr ::i dont think i have it :Shariseya (Mage) - gestern um 15:36 Uhr ::if you have it, it should be in abilities >> "Investigating" (icon looks like see invisibility) :Puppets - gestern um 15:40 Uhr ::Pretty sure I did not do that timeline either and I finished maw :Shariseya (Mage) - gestern um 15:40 Uhr ::kk will take it out then It's a bit confusing as clicking the chest will show "investigate" at the cast bar, but still it's not needed. Sincerely, Shari =) :Thanks for the update! -- 11:48, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Need help finding the red sparklies any hints on the cantrips ? have been actively searching the area for 7 and a half hours a day for two days and have not seen another person or a red sparklie. 14:22, March 26, 2018 (UTC) :Which class are you and where did you search for them ? I had no problems when i searched as Coercer for the Conjuror's Cantrips :-- 15:41, March 26, 2018 (UTC) I am a conjuror so am looking for the wizards cantrips. They are said to be in the area of Sulassk and the path to the fens. Sitting there now with my track harvest running and Nada. Oh btw anyone need some mahogany lol--- Cherica from Halls of Fate :I guess you mean Warlock's Cantrips :) ok the location seems to be ok. :What does your Quest say? Did you talk to Bellengere the Three in Paineel to start the quest? :Do you have the quest rewards equipped? (not sure if needed, but at current contant most had it equipped i think) :-- 18:16, March 26, 2018 (UTC)